Tribesmen
Tribesmen NPCs & Other End Game Boss Spawn Codes Extinction core adds a new system of progression to the game through Tribes; Human enemies with unique abilities and powerful equipment. As you progress through the ranks you unlock Prime Gear engrams that can benefit you along the way. Tribesmen are the dominant inhabitants of the Ark. They are brutal and unforgiving. They swarm the Ark in quick succession and almost never appear alone. When you encounter one, let alone a group, be prepared for a battle to the death. Tribesmen don't have bases; they spawn in specific areas like any other creature. You can KO or passive tame Tribesmen using cooked meat jerky and Alpha Tribesmen using cooked prime meat jerky. Each tribe also drops specific kibbles. Note: Tribesmen and Alpha Tribesmen summon untameable creatures (that can be distinguished by their saddles & flags) to aid them in battle. They last for 30 seconds. Note 2: 'Female Tribesmen may spawn nude (topless). To replace these nude models, see https://steamcommunity.com/workshop/filedetails/discussion/817096835/152391995404324088/%7Cthis discussion thread. '''Note 3: '''There are no longer White Tribesmen in this mod. They have been replaced with Prime Tek Dinos. 'General Strategy In order of difficulty Yellow, Green, Cyan, Brown, Red, Purple, Orange, Blue, Black All tribes posses some units that have different weaponry, and it is never advisable to engage any of them with melee, as some of the units will have tranquilizing abilities, even the Yellow tribe. The Brown tribe are not very difficult to take out at long range, but they are a tribe you do not want to fight, even with alpha mount-tames, as their flamethrowers are incredibly deadly. For the regular tribesmen of of Yellow, Green, Cyan, Red, Purple and Orange, it is recommended to use the following equipment for the purpose of fighting them: *A longneck rifle with scope attachment *A strong backup gun (simple pistol works a charm) *Possibly a flamethrower, or a sword/shield if things really go bad *Healing Brews *Stimulants/Detox A strong alpha dinosaur for direct combat, or if you are going down the long-range fight, a good pteranodon and a high sniping spot works very well. For the regular tribesmen of Brown, Blue, and Black tribes, it is advisable to use a higher tier or improved weaponry because unless engaged at incredibly long ranges, the circumstances of getting killed from a mount is a high possibility, and usually results to the loss of mount. Tribe Chieftains The Chieftains are the leaders of their respective tribe. They are unforgiving and will decimate everything they come in contact with. They are highly aggressive, so be very cautious when one is near. Chieftains drop xeno kibble as well as different artifacts that are required to make the Matrix (which is needed for boss saddles). Each chieftain summons a small squad of their color of tribesmen. Chieftains cannot be tamed. Yellow Tribe *Cloth tier *Predominantly located along beaches *'Weapons:' Spears (Tranq), Clubs, and Bows *'Summons:' Iguanadon and Daeodon *'Drops:' Dodo Kibble, Parasaur Kibble, Compy Kibble *'Alpha Tribesman Summons:' Alpha Iguanadon Krieg, Yellow Chieftain Cyan Tribe * Fur tier * Predominantly located in the snow biome * Weapon : Pike, Crossbow, and Bolas * Summons: Chalicotherium and Direwolf * Drops: Raptor Kibble, Mantis Kibble, Terror Bird Kibble and * Alpha Tribesman Summons: Alpha Chalicotherium Ragnar, Cyan Chieftain Green Tribe *Hide tier *Predominantly located in jungles and forests *Weapons: Spears, Bolas, and Bows *Summons: Direbear and Raptor *Drops: Compy Kibble(Bug?), Parasaur Kibble(Bug?), Dodo Kibble(Bug?), Carno Kibble(InPack), Sarco Kibble(InPack), Bronto Kibble(InPack), Anklyo Kibble(InPack), Cloth armor&blueprints, Hide armor&blueprints *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Direbear Rollo, Green Chieftain Brown Tribe *Desert Cloth tier *Only located on Scorched Earth *Weapons: Bows, Swords, Shotguns, Flamethrowers *Summons: Thorny Dragon and Mantis with Swords *Drops: Argent kibble, Megalosaurus kibble *Alpha Tribesman summons: Placeholder for Brown Chieftan Blue Tribe *Scuba Tier *Predominantly located in the ocean and along coasts *Weapons: Crossbows and pikes *Summons: Baryonyx and Carbonemys *Drops: Rex kibble, Quetzal kibble *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Baryonyx for Blue Chieftan Blue tribe are by far the biggest threat to players, because they seem to be very small out there in the ocean, and they will almost always knock off any dino. This includes even a mosasaurus, alpha Sarco or alpha Baryonyx. Falling asleep in the ocean would be bad enough, if the tiny hitboxes of the tribesmen didn't present massive problems for your large water dinos. Purple Tribe *Ghillie Tier *Predominantly located in the swamp *Weapons: Longneck Rifles and Pikes (Mostly Tranquilizer) *Summons: Araneo and Kaprosuchus *Drops: Argent Kibble, Tapejara Kibble, Trike Kibble, Allo Kibble *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Kaprosuchus Thane, Purple Chieftain Red Tribe *Chitin Tier *Predominantly located in the redwoods *Weapons: Sword/Shield, Dual Wielded Swords, Simple Pistol, and Longneck Rifle *Summons: Allosaurus and Thylacoleo *Drops: Gallimimus Egg Kibble, Carnotaurus Egg Kibble, and Titanoboa Egg Kibble *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Allosaur Tyrannus, Red Chieftain Orange Tribe *Flak Tier * Uncommon spawn -- Commonly spawns on mountains on Scorched Earth *Weapons: Sword, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Grenades *Summons: Argentavis and Megalosaurus *Drops: Diplodocus Egg Kibble, Dilophosaur Egg Kibble, Stegosaurus Egg Kibble *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Argentavis Setrakian, Orange Chieftain Black Tribe *Riot Tier *Predominantly located near volcanoes and burnt areas *'Weapons:' Electric Prod, Sniper Rifle, and Rocket Launcher *'Summons:' Dodorexy and Therizinosaurus *'Drops:' Megalosaurus Egg Kibble, Carbonemys Egg Kibble, Rex Kibble, Scorpion Kibble(In Pack) *'Alpha Tribesman Summons:' Alpha Dodorexy 'Eichorst, Black Chieftain'__FORCETOC__ Category:Tribesmen Category:Extinction Core Creatures